


And They Were Roommates

by sharpieguts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Homosexual, I Ship It, M/M, Quadrant, movies - Freeform, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpieguts/pseuds/sharpieguts
Summary: Karkat finds himself in a situation where, with Sollux basically kicking him out, he has to find a place to live. You can imagine who he automatically turns to.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: DaveKat





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual Homestuck fanfiction so I stg if I got something wrong I'm so sorry 0-0

\-- carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling turntechGodhead (TG) --

CG: HEY

CG: DAVE

CG: YOU NOOKSUCKER I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU DONT ANSWER ME I WILL END THE LIVES OF EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT

TG: what

TG: chill man im right here

CG: OKAY SO BASICALLY WE HAVE ALL DECIDED TO TRY AND COME TO YOUR AREA AND SHIT

TG: and this matters to me because

CG: BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO GO TO BE GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL JACKASS

TG: no need to get your panties in a twist, that seems cool ig

CG: DO YOU HAVE EXTRA ROOM IN YOUR HIVE

TG: you mean my house?

CG: FUCK YOUR HUMAN TERMS BUT YES

TG: oh, i mean i guess i do, my place could use some cleaning though

CG: AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR CUSTODIAN?

TG: oh my bro? what about him

CG: WILL HE CARE? YOU DUMB FUCK

TG: care about what

TG: wait shit man are you trying to move in with me?

TG: damn i see you making moves

CG: NO YOU BLUBBERING JACKASS IM NOT MAKING MOVES ON YOU, SOME OF US JUST NEED A PLACE TO STAY TO FOR A WHILE

TG: then why hasn't anyone else come to me about it

CG: ...

TG: by "some of us" you mean you, don't you karkat

CG: ...

TG: i don't see the problem with it, as long as you don't act like an insufferable prick

CG: THAT'S ALL YOU SMARTASS

TG: whatever, you're gonna need my address and shit right?

CG: YEAH BASICALLY

TG: alright cool. (insert address here wee woo)

CG: THAT SOUNDS SO FUCKING STUPID

TG: I'm not the one who came up with it

CG: GOOD POINT

CG: OK SO THATS ACTUALLY NOT THAT FAR FROM WHERE WE ARE NOW SINCE SOLLUX TRACKED DOWN YOUR COMPUTER SIGNALS

TG: why the fuck did he do that

CG: IT DOESNT MATTER WHY HE DID IT, BUT I'M GOING TO BE THERE IN LIKE 20 MINUTES

TG: bro that's way earlier than i was expecting

TG: you better not have a ton of shit, because there isn't a lot of room

CG: I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD ROOM

TG: i do i just have to clean my shit dingus

CG: OH FUCK YOU

TG: gladly

CG: I- YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID MR SMARTASS DAVE STRIDER

TG: thanks

CG: UGH FUCK OFF

\-- carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling turntechGodhead (TG) --

-Be the "cool kid"-

You are now the cool kid. You can tell that you are the cool kid because of your awesome shades. You already know this cool kids name, dare you say it?

Dave Strider

I looked up from my computer with a groan. I have about 20 minutes or so to clean up my room, or even my whole flat, so the crabby troll I was just talking to can come live here for a little while. I didn't care to even ask Bro, I doubt he'll care as long as Karkat doesn't go mouthing off at him. Karkat has been your friend since your session ended a year ago. The session ended in an odd way, to say the least, at least you thought so.

In the last moments of the session, my vision was dark, darker than usual. Especially considering I wear shades. Everything felt like it was fading out. I could hear murmuring and soft goodbyes around me. Suddenly I jolted up and I was back at my desk. My room was the same as before we played the session. With the session fresh in my mind I opened pesterchum and messaged the first person that came to mind.

Everyone remembered what happened in the session. Everyone as in the original session players. Our guardians didn't, and there is no history of meteors hitting the earth in recent times. Nothing in the session actually happened. It was truly a game. Nobody died. Enough of this nonsense. I need to start cleaning instead of spacing out just waiting for Karkat to come in here and pick out everything wrong with my room. Not that he can say much for himself.

-Dave, become the insufferable prick-

You are now the insufferable prick. Oh, he sure does look grouchy. He appears to be riding in a motorized vehicle somewhere. What is this fine trolls name?

-Karkat Vantas-

I'm so tired of sitting in this stuffy car. It's too small for my liking. Definitely not my preferred form of transportation. At least I'm getting to Dave's soon. Ugh. Dave. He's such a jackass, I don't know why I messaged him and asked. I could've easily asked John, Jade, or literally ANY other person, but NOOOOo I just HAD to message him first. At least he doesn't seem to care. As long as he's not constantly being his smartass self like he usually is. Finally, Sollux pulled the car over. (Btw, I won't be using text quirks for the trolls unless it's a stutter) "You can get out know Karkat, we're at Dave's place. You sure you have all your shit?".

You groaned, stepping out of the car. "Of COURSE I have all my shit. It's not like I had that much in the first place." Your troll buddy opened up the trunk, and you grabbed all of your stuff. It wasn't much, but it's really all you needed. "It just doesn't seem like you grabbed enough, but I'm not one to talk like that to my 'fearless leader'". "OH SHUT THE HELL UP SMARTASS!! THAT WAS AGES AGO." You slammed the trunk closed, you figured it would piss off Sollux just enough. You could hear him mumble something under his breath, and you smirked just a little, triumphant with your ability to push his buttons.

"So are you going to go in and fuck him or what asshole?" Sollux suddenly piped up. You had been standing at the door for a while at this point, and honestly felt oddly anxious about this whole situation. "Oh shut the hell up. I'm not going to fuck Mr. Cool kid or whatever you want to call him.". You hastily knocked on the door. You don't know why you were so worked up over this. I heard a sudden crash, which perked my interest very quickly. Suddenly, you were staring at a disheveled Dave who was leaning on the door. "Hey, jackass. Did your clumsy ass just break some shit?" What a great way to start a conversation with your new, what's it called, roommate? You don't know.

"Yeah totally did, had to make sure the atmosphere was perfect for you. So are you gonna come in or are you going to stand there with all of your shit? Oh hey, Sollux." Dave seemed to only just now take notice of Sollux. You groaned and walked through the door, your friend (?) right behind you. You look around the apartment. What will you do?

-Karkat, put all of your things on the couch.-

You put everything that was once in your arms onto the couch. Dave didn't take much notice of this, he actually didn't seem to care. He was too busy in a conversation with Sollux to even bother. What a way to treat your new guest. Ugh. You hate this already.

-Karkat, become your troll friend.-

You find yourself in a nice conversation with an old acquaintance of yours. You didn't consider him a friend, but he was nice enough. You knew him because of your Sgrub session. Anyways, enough about him. What's your name glasses kid?

-Sollux Captor-

"Yeah, I've been saddled with him for a while, if you couldn't tell he's a fucking handful the guy. Thanks for taking him though, just don't kill each other." Dave chuckled at your sarcastic remark, and just ever so slightly shook his head. You were in fact worried about these two living together, they often argue back and forth, more so Karkat than it is Dave. I swear though if I have to go one more day with KK complaining to me CONSTANTLY about how I live my life. Now he has the opportunity to pester the living hell out of Dave. Hopefully, that makes him content. 

"Are you fuckers just going to stand there and talk or are you going to tell me shit so I know where the fuck I'm putting my shit? I need to know where the fuck I'm supposed to sleep but I won't be able to get anything done unless you nooksuckers fucking tell me!" Karkat seemed clearly pissed. He didn't have enough attention. You sighed, you did somewhat feel bad for just handing him over to Dave. Dave is going to have a rough time with this one, especially considering it's the middle of the summer. "Yeah yeah, sorry." Dave walked over to KK, helping him with his stuff. "Well, I guess I should get going now, no need to distract the love birds." You chuckle. Dave seems unphased by this while Karkat has already started yelling slurs at you as you walk out of the door with a wave. 

You hope that this whole ordeal may make Karkat come to his sense, and possibly have one of his quadrants filled. Those are all just hopes though, it's not your place to force him into things...unless he really wants for those things to happen. You smirk as you hop back into your car and prepare for the drive back to your place.


	2. Movie Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is pretty self-explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave comments! I'll be updating the last two chapters within a few days so I'll then start writing the longer version soon!

** You. Yes, you. Be Dave. **

You help Karkat unpack his things into your room. You don't really have a spare room, and despite Bro hardly being there, you can't use his room. He's very protective about stuff like that. And besides, you don't want to have to clean up his disgusting smuppets anyways. "You're hive is so damn disorganized, how do you live like this?" You simply shrug in response. It's just always been like this. You never really bothered trying to clean everything up until Karkat decided to move in with you so suddenly. Which is sort of odd, you don't clean for anyone else, so why him? You guess that thought is better left unfinished.

**Dave, ruffle Karkat's hair.**

No, why would you do such a thing? You'd rather not have him stab you with whatever he can find to stab you with. Besides, that'd be kinda homo. "So, where in the hell am I going to sleep?". Shit, you forgot about that. "I guess you'll sleep on my bed. I'll clear out something on the floor for myself.". "You sure? The floor won't be comfortable.". Karkat? Worried about your comfort? That's honestly a first. "Dude, since when were you concerned about...". It wasn't a first. Your thoughts went back to things that happened during your session. "Never mind, but where am I going to sleep if you're in my bed?". Karkat scoffs at you. "Well we'd obviously sleep in the same bed, the couch wouldn't work so. Duh. Are you stupid or something? It was that obvious jackass.". You give the troll a strange look. You weren't sure if he understood what he just said. Sleeping in the same bed, every night? 

"Are you sure you want to sleep with me every night?".

** Dave, be the flustered troll. **

Your entire face went red. "I didn't think this through." "Clearly" Dave awkwardly chuckled. It's not like you would mind sleeping in the same bed as him. It wouldn't be the first time. There's not really any flushed feelings between you two anyways. "It's not a huge deal, I wouldn't mind. " Dave shrugged. You were somewhat surprised by this. "Seriously? Wouldn't that be kind of..whats the word that you stupid humans use for-" "Gay, Karkat. It would be gay or homosexual. And it actually wouldn't be since we don't like each other like that. It's not romantic or anything." "You didn't have to interrupt me asshole. But yeah, I guess that works then. And how the fuck does that school shit you guys have work?" Dave groaned. You plopped down onto his bed, biting your nails. It was a bad habit you've had since you were just wriggler. "We can talk about that when we have to start going, school is so far away, I don't even want to think about it." You simply nodded, pretty content with that answer.

You didn't know exactly what to do now. You didn't bring much so you were basically done moving in anyways. "So, what should we do?" You ask as the platinum blonde took a seat beside you, setting his laptop in his lap. "I don't know man, we can watch one of your shitty romcoms or something, I'm sure you brought those." You watched as he typed on his computer. He infuriated you. "ROMANTIC COMEDIES ARE NOT SHITTY DAVID! THEY ARE THE ONLY GOOD THINGS THAT YOU HUMANS MAKE!!!" It's too late, Dave is already laughing at you. Damnit. "Did you just call me David?". You were furious now. "YEAH???!!! AND WHAT OF IT JACKASS??!!!" Dave simply turned his attention to you for a second. "Didn't know we were giving each other different names KitKat." Oh my god. Not this again.

** Furious KitKat, be Idiot Blonde. **

You know for a fact you're not an idiot blonde, but you'll let it slide. "EXCUSE ME?!!!" Seeing Karkat angry was funny, cute even. Okay, wait that's. That's gay Dave. Ew. "You heard me Kitkat. So are we going to watch one of the human mistakes that you call art or what?". You had turned your attention back to your laptop now, but you heard Karkat groan, knowing that now that the nickname was back, you're not going to let it go. You got your laptop set up to watch the movie, praying that he wouldn't pick out a terrible one. He'll probably just go with his default one when you're around which was- "50 First Dates!" You sighed. It's better than those stupid Nic Cage movies John forces you to watch whenever you go to his place. Karkat handed you the movie, and you popped the CD into your laptop. You both made yourselves more comfortable on the bed, propping the laptop up on one of each of you two's legs. If anyone else happened to walk in and see this, they would think you two were gay. But you, Dave Strider, are certainly not gay. If anything, you are far from it. So there is nothing to worry about here. 

The movie starts, and Karkat is already back to biting his nails, but he seems oddly focused on the movie. You find it cute. No, you don't. It would be cute if he were a girl, but he is not. So, therefore, it is not cute. You try desperately to push these thoughts out of your head, but you know you're not going to be able to focus on the stupid movie. All you have is your thoughts or, well, Karkat. He was obviously into the movie though, so bothering him would have its consequences. You find yourself looking at Karkat. You take the time to notice the little quirks about him, like the way his eyes squint when something important happens in the movie, or how the freckles on his nose are much smaller than the ones on the rest of his face, and how- 

"Hey jackass, why are you staring at me?"

** Dave, be the raging homo- I mean raging troll. **

You can't act like you didn't take notice of Dave staring at you. I mean hell, he even moved closer to your face, like he was closely inspecting you for some reason. "Are you gonna answer me?". You still got no reply. You weren't looking at him, but he was the only one there. Ugh. You pause the movie and you whip your head around. "Dave fucking Strider are you going to answer me?". Your faces were suddenly centimeters apart. You knew your face was heating up as you felt the boys' short breaths on your skin. You both sat there for a moment, neither of you really understand why. "Sorry, I just spaced out I guess.". He turns back to the movie, turning it back on. You linger there for a moment before going back to being into the movie again. Aside from the fact that you really weren't. You were wondering what the hell just happened. He seemed oddly into that. You sneak a glance over to your 'friend'. He seems to be staring at his hands now, which you suppose is an improvement from before. You know begin to question yourself. What was that and why did you feel the need to close the space between you and that Strider boy? You knew you weren't flushed for him, so it could be your need for attention talking, but it could also be the development of more red feelings. That could go terribly, terribly wrong. 


	3. No Homo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No homosexuality here kids.

** Be Dave. **

What. The. Fuck. That was so weird. You wonder what brought you to do such a thing as staring at Karkat for so long. Why did you two just sit silently like that? Staring at one another? That was really really gay. And you're not gay. You, David Elizabeth Strider, are not a homosexual. You didn't exactly know how to ask Karkat what just happened, so you let him watch the movie. He seemed uneasy for sure. You should probably ask him what's wrong, even though you subconsciously know that he's thinking about what just happened.

** Dave, ask Karkat what's wrong. **

"Kitkat, are you okay?". Karkat looks at you a little dumbfounded. "Yeah, I'm fine." You know damn good and well that he's not okay. Why won't he just tell you what's wrong? "Karkat, seriously, what's wrong? I know you're not fine." Karkat brought his attention back to you. He sighed. "You really want to know? Find then. Whatever happened a few minutes ago is fucking with my head because of something I thought of and now I can stop thinking about it and ugh. Fuck you, Strider." You give him a confused look. What was he thinking about? It couldn't be anything too bad, right? "Dude, what did you think of? It'd have to be really mad to mess with the 'fearless leaders' head." Karkat groaned. "Well, what the hell were you thinking whenever we just sat there? This close. Our faces were basically touching." Karkat was only centimeters away from your face. You sat there, your face turning red. Well, what you were thinking was certainly not gay. Was it? "I don't know?"

** Dave, be confused Karkat. **

You scoffed. "Dave Strider, not knowing something? Well, I'll be damned...". If Dave didn't always wear those stupid shades all the time, you would be able to see his face. You went to go back away but when you looked up at him you just. Couldn't. Everything about you was telling you to stay right there. And it seems Dave was doing the same. Suddenly, you pressed your hand softly against his cheek and you two suddenly got even closer than before.

** Karkat, be a totally not homosexual male named Dave Strider. **

You felt Karkat's hand press gently onto your face, and you didn't even fight the urge to lean into it. You just let it happen. You weren't gay, no of course you weren't. You liked girls, you even dated Terezi. But. The meteor. Stuff happened on the meteor and you both denied it. It was too late now to stop yourself at this rate.

** Dave, kiss Karkat. **

You quickly closed the gap between you and your former Matesprit. Your former FUCKING matesprit. His lips on yours felt so bittersweet, as if you had been waiting for this moment your whole life. But you weren't. You weren't a homosexual. You suddenly pulled away from the short troll beside you. "I-I'm sorry Karkat I didn't mean to-" You were suddenly surprised when you found yourself being pulled back into a much more passionate kiss. Why weren't you pulling away? You aren't gay. Then why did this feel so...right? Eventually, you both pulled away for air. "See, I told you I'm fine fuckass." Karkat said and continued watching the movie as if nothing happened. You did too, decided to just dismiss this whole thing ever happened. Nothing was romantic between you two, that was just an accident. Problem solved.

** Dave, be the conflicted formal Matesprit. **

You just kissed Dave Strider. Twice. You didn't exactly know how to feel about that, other than the fact that you knew you wanted more. You just brushed it off like it was nothing. You know Dave is always telling himself he isn't gay and everything, you can tell. It's not like being gay is a bad thing. "Why do you think being gay is a bad thing?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The last one will probably come out later tomorrow, and once I upload the first chapter of my johndave fic, I'll work on the longer version of this! Feel free to leave any comments, whether it be headcanons you'd like to see, ideas, or just constructive criticism! Love you all <3


	4. Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this book! Please look at the notes a the end of the chapter!

** Be Dave. **

"Well. There's not anything wrong with being ga-" "Then why are you too afraid to admit that you are" "I'm not gay" "Well what just happened seemed pretty gay to me Dave Strider. It's not a huge deal. Like seriously. I just don't understand why you have such a problem with it.". You sighed. You don't know why it was such a big deal to you. You've just never wanted to be gay. Wanted. It's not like you can change that you are gay. If you are. Who are you kidding, that's preposterous! You are most definitely gay. "I don't know Karkat, I just don't know. It's just not right for _me_ to be gay." Karkat scoffed. "You, out of everyone, can't be gay? Why not?" "I don't know.". Karkat just paused the movie and closed the laptop, taking it off your legs and he turned to where his whole body was facing yours.

** Dave, be Karkat. **

"Listen, if you're worried about getting judged or not being accepted, I can reassure that us trolls couldn't give two shits about what gender you choose to fuck. As for humans, who gives a shit about anyone? I doubt your friends will care anyways. They're hella accepting, and Rose is already dating a girl so does it matter?" You huffed. You never understood why he would just hate on himself if he did the tiniest gay thing, and given the fact that you two just kissed you damn sure didn't want him to regret that. "I don't know.". "It's okay Dave, really. Just stop acting like you have a stick up your ass and get over yourself. Like come on dumbass." You held out your arms to the tall blonde. Well, he was tall compared to you anyways. You felt him slowly fall into your arms, at first he just seemed to sit there awkwardly. Eventually, he leaned into you, laying his head on your chest. It felt nice.

** Warm one, be Dave. **

You felt safe in his arms. Finally safe for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I'm so sorry that this chapter was short, but I didn't want to do only three chapters, four felt more fitting. If anyone could come up with a title for the longer version of this that would be great! Chapter one for my new JohnDave will be coming out shortly after this chapter so I truly hope you enjoyed it! The longer version will be started very soon, probably after chapter four of the JohnDave so PLEASE keep an eye out! I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	5. A/N

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that the first chapter of the longer version of this is officially up! It's called "It's Who We're Doing Them With" and it is currently in progress! I just wanted to thank those of you who have enjoyed this fic so far, it means the world to me. Again, if you have any ideas, or helpful criticism the comment section is open! I hope you all have a wonderful day. <3


End file.
